


Burn Your Way to My Heart

by darkglitteryvoid



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Amazingphil - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cereal, Dan has fire powers, Eventual Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Eventual Phan, Eventual Relationships, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, References to Canon, Slow Build, Superhero Dan Howell, Superheroes, Superpowers, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester, danisnotonfire - Freeform, fire vs water, idk when they're getting together, lying, mild betrayal, this is pretty crap, what even is this idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkglitteryvoid/pseuds/darkglitteryvoid
Summary: Phil discovers Dan is a hero who has been defending the city with his fire powers, and from there on refuses to let Dan leave the flat alone. Phil always sneaks after Dan on his adventures, just in case he gets injured.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a few different Superhero AU tumblr posts, and is kind of just a long drabble rather than a proper story. More than drabble, less than a story/fanfic. Also I apologize for any minor errors, I'm only skimming for errors rather than properly editing.
> 
> **teen and up for some language

Phil had given up trying to sleep more, it had been a mistake to sleep in until lunchtime the day before, and he was now wide awake far to early for a night owl like himself. He glanced over to his alarm clock on his bedside stand, with the obnoxiously bright red numbers reading 3:42 am, and then towards the cereal box abandoned from the night before in anticipation of an early snack. He groaned in response to the air and crumb filled box, facepalming as he realized it was his flatmate Dan’s.

Dan is his BFFL, his best friend for life. They live together, both make YouTube videos as a living, they always do EVERYTHING together. Phil considers Dan to be his platonic soulmate. Despite Dan’s occasionally challenging personality, sarcasm, and procrastination problems, Phil can’t imagine anyone else he’d want to share his life with.

Deciding he wouldn’t be caught for secretly eating Dan’s cereal again, Phil pulled himself upright, shoved his glasses on his face, and hauled himself out of bed, shuffling over to the nearest shirt he could find, throwing it on without a second glance. He then half-heartedly fixed his hair back into a fringe, rather than the quiff he always managed to wake up with. 

Lazily deciding his appearance was somewhat acceptable for society, not bothering to put in his contacts, Phil tiredly trudged into the kitchen for some coffee before heading out into the cold for the trek to the nearest Tesco. 

\---

Phil headed back into the cold, early morning air with his newly purchased cereal swinging in a plastic bag from his hand. As he began the stretch back towards the flat, he heard loud banging and crashing sounds coming from the building across the street. Worried for whomever could be inside, Phil hurried over and peered in through automatic glass door entrance nervously. 

Staring in disbelief, he watched as two mysterious figures tackle and shout insults at each other.

“Your power is a joke, FlameBoiii,” a cackling voice shrieked.  
“I’ve told you NOT to call me that! And if my powers are a joke, at least they aren’t as funny as your getup” an obviously modified voice snarked back.

As the pair moved into the dim light from the glass doors, Phil let out a small gasp as he recognized the strangers. He was less than eight meters away from London’s most famous superhero and supervillain! He could easily identify Notonfire, the hero with powers over fire, by the black skinny jeans and t-shirt, matched with a shiny silver mask that had a likeness to a disco ball. Phil figured this guy obviously had a flair for the dramatic by the shimmering glitter accenting his outfit. In opposition to the city’s most renowned hero was Seaweed Savage, the most powerful and dangerous villain in the entirety of London. Despite the villain’s fearsome reputation, his costume looked as if someone had attempted to gift wrap him with seaweed and glue everything together with a tar-like goo. In Phil’s private opinion both their aliases sounded like cringey old MySpace usernames.

“Oooo that hurts. Not.”  
“Shut up you immature twa--” the modulated voice of Notonfire was cut off sharply as a well-timed blast of water from Savage short-circuited his mask’s voice adjuster. 

Heat from the fire erupting around Notonfire’s body washed over Phil, who was silently watching from a safe distance away. 

“YOU FUCKER, DO YOU WANT TO BLOW MY COVER? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!” screamed an outraged Notonfire. The hero then proceeded to drive Savage back with jets of fire, until the villain created a thick wall of water between them.

Meanwhile, Phil sat frozen in shock. Notonfire’s voice was definitely his best friend’s during a vicious game of Mario Kart. 

“Dan?” Phil called out tentatively, moving into the building. The form of Notonfire froze in place and slowly turned towards him.  
“What the hell are you doing here!” Dan’s voice exclaimed, “in my shirt and your pajama pants‽”  
“Me‽ Dan, you’re the one lying to me and living a secret life AND fighting villains at the buttcrack of dawn!”  
“SHHH you’re blowing my cover big time!”

Savage watched the exchange with interest as the friends stared at each other in disbelief. “What’s this FlameBoy? You have a friend? Shocker. But good to know” the villain remarked with a knowing smile.  
“You leave him out of this!” Notonfire shouted, spinning around to give savage a glare. 

In the next few seconds, Phil was suddenly plastered to a counter by a harsh blast of water, head shoved into a sink full of water, unable to breathe. He thrashed around desperately, trying to get air, terrified of drowning. 

As sudden as it happened, it ended; Phil was suddenly sitting sopping wet on the floor, shivering and coughing hard, but no longer in danger. There was an acrid scent of burnt seaweed in the air and Dan’s worried face, mask pulled up, hovering in front of Phil’s own. 

“Phil. Phil! Are you ok‽”  
“I’m fine” Phil mumbled angrily.

Phil shakily stood up and stumbled towards the door, refusing to look at his friend who had apparently been lying to him forever. He slowly bent down and retrieved his grocery bag of cereal from where it had been abandoned, immediately tripping over his feet, almost drunkenly; the near-drowning had taken a lot out of him. Dan hurried over and helped him up, looping his arm over Phil’s back to support him. As they towards the front of the building, Dan picked up Phil unceremoniously by the legs.  
Phil yelped and groaned “not again,” remembering a collab for their YouTube careers they did a while ago.

“Come on, time to go. I’m gonna rescue you from this burning building Phil, here we go.”  
Phil glanced back and saw that the room was indeed on fire, from Dan’s earlier outburst.  
“NO, I’m gonna break my legs!”  
“You’re gonna live” Dan informed him sarcastically.

\---

The next days in the shared flat where awkward and silent, with minimal exchanges and meals eaten separately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically me rambling in circles trying to kind a direction for this :D Enjoy (hopefully)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy peeps that maybe read this (thanks if dats u btw), honestly this mini-fic-drabbly-wreck-thingy is the first time I have ever randomly written something and posted it on a whim. Usually I won't upload until things are perfect, full length, or at least have the entire plot line figured out. This thing is like plot? what plot? editing? whats that? Anywhoo, I hope you've enjoyed it. The next bit after this should be up soon (philly starts stalking dannyboi on his (mis)adventures) (hopefully).

A week had past since Phil had discovered Dan’s hidden life, and Dan didn’t know what to do with himself. He realized Phil’s bitterness has well deserved and hated himself for thinking that hiding himself from the one person he cared most about was okay. Dan figured that Phil would want to move out as soon as he possibly could, but he hadn’t spoken with to his flatmate in days. Instead of going out to cook breakfast for/with each other Dan remained a blob in bed, pulling the black and white covers up to his chin and scrolling aimlessly through his laptop, sat atop him in a most unergonomic browsing position. 

Phil woke up that same day with an angsty sigh. He desperately missed the comfortable companionship of Dan but still felt slightly betrayed. For surely, if Dan didn’t ever tell him his lifestyle that had to mean he didn’t trust him. The thought made Phil want to cry, cause even now he would trust Dan with his life. Phil knew they had to talk this out, and soon, because Dan was still continuing to go out to “do his job.” Phil had never even realized Dan’s random short disappearances until now. He’d believed that Dan was just the more private sort of guy. Phil settled back into bed for another lonely breakfast of dry cereal and a sticker coated laptop for company.

Later that day, Dan received an update on his phone, informing him he was needed deeper into the city for a simple robbery job. Wondering if he should tell Phil he was leaving, he decided against it and scrambled to get ready, as he was still shirtless and in pajama pants. After half-heartedly throwing his simple outfit on Dan recklessly left his apartment, showing no caution in keeping his location a secret. He saw no reason to protect himself so closely anymore, for if he drew all attention to himself, than Phil would be overlooked by anyone being curious of his life. 

Phil heard the flat’s front door slam closed and he groaned. Dan was becoming exceedingly and noticeably more careless with his actions, and it worried him. Dan was clearly not happy with Phil knowing his life and identity, and Phil regretted destroying the little anonymity Dan had. With an internal facepalm Phil realized he had inadvertently endangered Dan by exposing him. Believing he had just single-handedly destroyed Dan’s life, he decided to wait in the lounge awake until Dan’s return, determined to talk this out with him.

It was nearly midnight, and Phil was still waiting for Dan to come home, becoming increasingly worried by the minute. He decided he had waited enough and, for the first time in days, frantically called Dan’s cell phone.

Dan angrily huffed to himself as he shoved his earbuds in and opened his iPod to his “death by boredom” playlist, an odd blend of movie soundtracks, Muse, and Kanye. He was currently stuck waiting for the tube, because his driver had had to bail on him for an “urgent family matter.” Dan thought that he probably just wanted to not risk his life toting Dan around the city for once. In worse news, his phone was long dead, meaning no mindless games to drive out his loud thoughts. At least he still had his music.

\-----

“JESUS CHRIST ON A BICYCLE” Dan yelped, startled, as Phil’s arms squeezed him tight in a hug upon opening the flat’s door. “Phil, what the hell? You scared the shit out of me! Aren’t you afraid of me?”  
“What are you talking about? Afraid of you? I’ve been afraid FOR you! You haven’t been answering your phone, and I totally blew your cover, I knew you’d never want to talk to me again after that but-- “  
”PHIL.” Dan interrupted Phil’s nervous rambling with a shout. “You don’t need to worry about me! I have superpowers to protect myself! YOU should be the one to never want to talk to be again because I’ve put you in extreme danger by letting myself live with you!”  
“Don’t worry about putting me in danger! I’m probably more safe then the next guy, because I have a super awesome best friend who can kick butt! You put yourself in danger all the time for people who don’t even know you. No one can be safe all the time anyways!”

The pair stared at each other for a long minute, knowing that nothing they said would convince the other. 

“Dan, look, we’re a team, no matter what happens, these past couple weeks don’t change that in my mind” Phil said sincerely. “Let’s just put this stuff behind us and try to go back to how we were please.”

Dan nodded mutely, and silently left to change.

\-----

In the morning the two had an air of false cheerfulness over their shared breakfast in the lounge, making anime-watching more tense than necessary. 

Afterwards, a long conversation ensued, ending in agreement to live as regularly and normally as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elloooo once more :) sorry that this is even shorter than the last bit and has pretty much no super hero action it :( it's mainly because I have essentially no plan for this (altho the next bit should be up soon since I kind of started it), I'd love some feedback/criticisms or requests of anything anyone would really like to see happen in this. 
> 
> Also, Dan's so-called sock goblins apparently exist bc I just did laundry and 1/3 of my socks are now missing (maybe its just bc its like 3am idk)
> 
> Also (again oops) I'm finally done with school and exams and have time to write so I'd love to take any prompts or suggestions if anyone has some!
> 
> Thanks for any kudos/comments/love anyones left me btw they make my day :) <3 yall r gr8 & ily
> 
> ps If anyone's a Panic! fan, tell me what you think of the new album!!! (AHHH)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Comments? Feedback? Opinions? I'd love to hear them.


End file.
